vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shisui Uchiha
Summary Shisui Uchiha was a member of the Uchiha clan and a close friend of Itachi Uchiha. Renowned for his mastery of the Body Flicker Technique, he was nevertheless loyal to the Leaf Village and served as the Third Hokage's spy while he investigated the Uchiha's planned coup d'etat. While Shisui initially planned on using his unique genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami, to quietly end the threat, he was opposed by Danzō Shimura, who stole the Uchiha's eye out of fear that the operation would fail. Shisui then entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi before committing suicide to prevent Danzō from obtaining it. His eye would later be used to free Itachi from Kabuto's control after the latter summoned him from the afterlife, allowing Itachi to aid the heroes once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Shisui Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown, was older than Itachi Classification: Human, Ninja, Member of the Uchiha Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation via Genjutsu and Kotoamatsukami, Enhanced Senses (The Sharingan allows Shisui to see others' chakra and act accordingly), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows Shisui to analyze and mimic any technique and fighting style he sees once as well as adapt it for his own purposes). Limited Precognition (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Building level (His fire-style techniques are more or less comparable to Sasuke's and required several Anbu-level ninjas to counteract, Is considered one of the strongest shinobi of his time and caused entire squads of seasoned ninja to flee on sight) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was renowned for his use of the Body Flicker technique, making him at least as fast as his younger friend and peer, Itachi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (As the strongest Uchiha of his time, he should be at least this tough) Stamina: Fairly high (could keep up with Itachi during their youth) Range: Standard melee range to several meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: His tantō Intelligence: Shisui was renowned as one of the most talented shinobi to ever grace the Leaf Village and the strongest Uchiha of his time. A child prodigy, his talent was so great that he was leading squads as a Jonin at a young age and entire squads of shinobi from the Mist Village were ordered to flee from him on sight despite their renowned brutality. He possesses remarkable skill in all aspects of ninja combat, being proficient in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu to the point that several Anbu-level ninja, the equivalent of special-ops forces, were required to match even a single one of his techniques. In addition, he was noted to be particularly humble and perceptive amongst the Uchiha, being open-minded enough to see the problems with the Uchiha coup d'etat and possessing enough foresight to destroy his own body to prevent others from resurrecting him as a tool against the village he swore to protect. Weaknesses: Kotoamatsukami can only be used once every decade. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sharingan: (Mirror Wheel Eye): As a member of the Uchiha clan, Shisui is able to utilize this dojutsu and was famous for his proficiency with it. He mastered all of its basic abilities, allowing him to predict his opponents movements with ease, view the chakra of his opponents, copy any technique he sees with a glance, and inflict subtle but powerful illusions to incapacitate his foes if they make eye contact with him. He was particularly famous for his proficiency in the latter ability, applying it from a distance and instantly forcing Danzō to use Izanagi in order to escape it. ** Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): Shisui also awakened this advanced form of the Sharingan before his death, granting him even greater control of its basic abilities as well as access to its legendary Susanoo technique, manifesting a giant being made from his own chakra to ward off attacks and battle foes with a powerful drill-like sword that could shoot flames from the tip. ** Kotoamatsukami: Shisui's unique genjutsu and the reason why his eyes were so treasured. It allows Shisui to access his target's mind and implant false experiences to subtly manipulate them and make the target believe that they were acting out of their own will, making it exceedingly difficult to discover and counter. This technique was powerful enough to free Itachi from Kabuto's control after being summoned with the Impure World Reincarnation technique. Shisui originally planned to use it to subvert and end the Uchiha coup d'etat of the Leaf Village, while Itachi sought to use it to stop Sasuke's rampage when he turned against the villages. * Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): Shisui energizes his body with chakra to move at incredible speeds, crossing vast distances in an instant to the point that others believe he is teleporting. In the anime, his mastery was so profound that raindrops practically moved in slow motion relative to him, and he generated tangible afterimages that could strike his foes and further confuse them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Game Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Spies Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8